


Another night

by Aminte



Series: A love that could be [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friends to Lovers, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminte/pseuds/Aminte
Summary: Gwaine wonders how he ended up spending his nights in the forest
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: A love that could be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935658
Kudos: 104





	Another night

Gwaine carded his fingers through the soft dark locks, mindlessly humming a song.  
  
If someone had told him that he would end up spending his nights in the forest instead of passed out in random tavern’s floors he would’ve laughed.  
  
All he had known since his teenage years was roaming the five kingdoms, eating and drinking what he could, fighting anyone willing. Drowning memories and feelings in tankard after tankard of ale.  
  
He never stayed long anywhere, always feeling awkward and unwelcome after the nights of drunken pleasure ended.  
  
No one wanted to share their beds or time with someone who was clearly more trouble than they were worth.  
  
Had he been searching for something, in those days of endless wandering?  
  
To escape? To prove himself capable? maybe.  
  
He hadn’t been searching for Merlin, though. He was sure of that because not even if his wildest dreams could he have imagined someone like him.  
  
Merlin with his pretty face, all guileless blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and plump lips.  
  
With his whip-like wit, his bravery and endless compassion and kindness.  
  
With his magic, the one that even then was wrapped around them, keeping them safe and cosy even in the deepest part of the Darkling Woods.  
  
Merlin with his love, with the warmth of his embrace and the sweetness of his kiss.  
  
He had been the one, the only one, to ever ask him to stay.  
  
And he had been the only he had ever wanted to stay for.  
  
So he had.  
  
And now he found himself spending his nights watching the stars with the sorcerer, pliant and serene against him.  
  
“You’re quiet tonight” said Merlin’s sleepy voice, stopping his reverie  
  
“I was just thinking” replied Gwaine, settling more comfortably in the soft moss that the warlock had conjured, careful not to jostle said warlock with his movements  
  
“You don’t have to think so much. Enjoy this for what it is”  
  
Gwaine couldn’t see it, but he knew that Merlin was smiling against his breastbone.  
  
“And what is this then, oh wise Emrys?” he teased  
  
Merlin pinched him hard before cuddling closer.  
  
“This is us, being together”  
  
Gwaine felt his throat constrict at the sudden rush of feeling. Somehow, Merlin always knew what to say to undo him.  
  
He kissed the top of his head, making the warlock turn so he could be properly kissed on the lips.  
  
“I love you” whispered Gwaine fervently, with the conviction of a vow  
  
Merlin smiled and kissed his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, before pecking his lips.  
  
“ I love you too”


End file.
